


Come, Gentle Night

by Scottie_needs_fics_NOW



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie_needs_fics_NOW/pseuds/Scottie_needs_fics_NOW
Summary: 2019 EC, Max's retirement.
Relationships: Maxim Kovtun/Sergei Voronov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Come, Gentle Night

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, other than the aforesaid canon events, nothing in this fic actually happened. 
> 
> This is the author's first attempt at writing in English (not my first language), forgive me :D

*

Sergei snatched Max’s phone, turned flight mode on with a few quick flicks and tossed it onto the sofa, effectively blocking the outside world from them. 

Max is leaning on the wall in the vicinity of the door, his face buried in his hands, visibly trembling, as if he was about to collapse at any time. Sergei’s physical strength was barely enough to drag Max to his hotel room, with the latter shivering and whimpering on his shoulder.

At first, Sergei was hesitant as to whether he should go with Maxim. Minsk is close, it is important for Max, yet he had his own engagements, and he hated how discreet and restrained he must be when he is there. But he came eventually, for which he now sighs with relief. It is not like he could deal with this situation on phone. 

“It’s just too bad. Even...” Max mumbled indistinctly. “Even worse than the worst I had ever done. Right. The worst, worst than the worst nightmare. ”

Sergei sighed. He half-carried Max to the bed and sat him down on the edge of it, mindful of their balance. The poor boy is literally weeping. Sergei leaned close to place himself between Maxim’s parted knees, and slipped his fingers into his hair, in a soothing attempt. “Look. It’s going to be okay... ”

“No, it’s not okay.” Max snapped. “What do you know? Do you have any idea what everyone would say about me?”

Sergei smiled at him, with no annoyance at all. “Okay. Then I won’t talk.”

Max grabbed Sergei’s wrists and rested his forehead against Sergei’s abdomen, panting furiously. 

It was not until five minutes later that Max’s breath evened. 

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. He is still holding Sergei’s wrists, though not with as much force. “You do know better. And you are stronger, probably. What do I do? In this situation? What do I think? How... ” He ended with a broken sob. 

Sergei gently cupped Max’s face and looked at him with full attention. He is flushing considerably. More tears swelled up in his eyes, glistening, the debris of broken dreams and a thousand stars. Sergei’s heart clenched painfully at the sight, giving him every reason why he must try his best now. 

“Well, I tried to convince myself that skating should not be about medals and glory, at least not primarily. At first, I had a lurking doubt that this is but the self-deception of a skater who did not and would not have any serious achievement.” He paused for a second. “Only to realize later that it is true. ”

The boy stared at him with those big, watery eyes and a blank face. 

That is when Sergei felt the need to elaborate. “I understood what it truly means after they stopped expecting anything from me. I consider myself lucky in that respect. Now, for me, skating is all about adventure and overcoming.”

Max pondered that for a moment, then shook his head with genuine confusion. “I don’t think it works that way, in my case. My legs freeze with adrenaline and ... I felt I am about to crumble. Every. Fucking. Time.” He covered his face with his hands again and exhaled helplessly. “I just want it all to end, even before I step on the ice.”

“Then competition is not for you.” Sergei answered with the same gentle, reassuring smile. “But skating still is. Believe me, it’s okay. ”

“But ... how? After all that my family has done for me, for my career?” Max asked with a choked voice. “How could you ... let go?”

Sergei shrugged. “It is not measured in this way. Would your family view you as an investment? Which one is their deepest wish, a successful career, or your happiness?” 

The answer might differ on a case by case basis, yet Sergei felt appropriate to ask in these circumstances, knowing sufficient details about Max’s family. 

Max stared at him for a few more seconds, his expression vaguely thoughtful. “I see now. ” He said slowly. Yet again, bitter tears started to accumulate in the corners of his eyes. In a drastic move, he wrapped his arms around Sergei and buried his face in his shirt. “I know! It is excellent, how you explained it. But it... it still hurts, badly. Seryozha, how could I make it go away?”

“Oh. Words won’t be enough, poor boy. I’m afraid time is the only remedy.” Sergei gently plucked at Maxim’s curls with such fondness on his face that the latter would never notice. He carefully considered for a moment before he continued. “Grief sometimes overwhelms you, as is the same with joy, as they peak temporarily at certain points in time. But all these will be washed over, like writings on a beach. When you look back in the end, it would be a fulfilling journey.” 

And he ruffled Max’s hair with tenderness. “I promise.” 

“Okay.” Max agreed, soft and compliant. The remnants of tears are still lingering in his innocent, perfect puppy eyes. He took Sergei’s hand out of his hair and squeezed lightly. “But, I do think there is some other remedy. Can you stay with me tonight?”

“I have a single room this time! No one would know.” He quickly added.

“Of course.” Sergei grinned with fondness. “Anything you want.”

*

It wasn’t an easy step to take, despite all the prep talks given. Understandably, it took Max a few more months to come to term with the fact that this really is not the path meant for him. The family were first informed, then the coaching team, which would kindly pass it on to their federation and of course, the press.

“Now! ” Max dropped his phone with relief and leaped out of the sofa. “Where shall we go for dinner? Would your mom be happy if we pay her a surprise visit?”

Sergei was amazed at the speed at which Max recovered from the train of stress and frustration he was experiencing a few hours ago. Pure and childlike as Max is, it is sometimes annoying. On this particular occasion, Sergei felt immensely relieved. 

*

Max appeared on Sergei’s mother’s doorway with the most charming smile and compliments on her hairstyle and attire. The senior lady was more than delighted. Despite the short notice, she stormed out for grocery shopping and a proper meal was ready by dinner time. 

“You never cook like that when I visit alone.” Sergei complained as he chewed on his fish fillet with vigor.

“What? ” His mom shot an unimpressed look at him. “Maxim is a good boy.”

“Huh, am I not?” Sergei pouted at her with a fake melancholic face, and Max had to tickle his side to make him crack. They started giggling and kicking each other under the table, that the poor lady had to hold onto her table so that it would not topple over. 

“Enough! You two.” She shook her head with profound resignation. “Well, I guess two good boys are better than one.” 

*

It was much later that day that they returned to the comfort of Sergei’s flat.

“Well, well, Seryozha.” Max was scrolling his phone when he raised his voice for attention. “Your former coach, he must really hates me.”

“Maxim.” Sergei glanced at him disapprovingly over the book in his hands. “What have I said about not reading news about your retirement?”

“Oh, so you saw it already?” Max said light-heartedly. He looked at his phone again, genuine concern started to surface on his face. “What, have I pissed him off, somehow?”

Sergei sighed softly. “No. He was probably drunk. I didn’t expect him to act in this manner, out of all people...”

He cut off his sentence, unwilling to dwell more on the topic. In any event, it is high time to move on to the next item on agenda. Therefore, He walked over to Max who was deep in his sofa and promptly took away the latter’s phone. Max whined at his loss, yet went silent compliantly as Sergei climbed onto his lap and pecked at his lips. 

Sergei broke the kiss after a couple of minutes. Max was breathing heavily, his pupils blown, as always, overwhelmed by the older person’s skills. He always stares at Sergei with such amazement and fascination, that Sergei cannot help but tease him. 

“Well, boy, would you like to take it to a new level?” He inadvertently licked his bottom lip. “Your ‘remedy’?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much, would like to write sthg more dramatic in the future huh


End file.
